<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art: Harry Potter and the Magic Mirror by Caladan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216946">Art: Harry Potter and the Magic Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladan/pseuds/Caladan'>Caladan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladan/pseuds/Caladan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A link to works from artists who have illustrated any part of my story: Harry Potter and the Magic Mirror. I only post with their permission and in the manner of their choosing; back to their own portfolio, or to a stand-alone link for example. My story is also here on Ao3 and is linked to this one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art: Harry Potter and the Magic Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347841">Harry Potter and the Magic Mirror</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladan/pseuds/Caladan">Caladan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drawing from chapter 10: A snap that Harry would have taken with his camera from behind the mirror when Cedric first experiments with his dildo, while also getting off on the scent of a jockstrap from his teammate's locker. Harry's shot would be animated (being a photo in the wizarding world) but this, alas, is not. :-)</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/ImLuxusJr">Here is a link to the artist's Instagram.</a> The image is below.</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/MBgGDZL"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>